


Rosarote Spinnenlilie

by LegereScriptor



Category: 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: Blumensprache, Character Death, Fritz und JoWo sind nicht zusammen, Gen, Hurt, Ich habe diese Blume gefunden, Rosarote Spinnenlilie, ist zumindest nicht explizit erwähnt, kann man aber so sehen, lycoris radiata, und ihre Bedeutung, und liebe sie
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegereScriptor/pseuds/LegereScriptor
Summary: Man sagt, wenn man jemanden nie wieder sehen wird, dann blüht diese Blume am Wegesrand.
Relationships: Johann Wolfgang von Goethe & Friedrich Schiller
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Rosarote Spinnenlilie

Die Sonne schien sanft durch das Blätterdach und malte kleine helle Punkte auf den Weg vor den Spazierenden, die in der warmen Abendsonne durch den Park flanierten. Das Wasser brach das einfallende Licht und ließ es dunkel glitzern.

Genüsslich legte Schiller den Kopf in den Nacken und atmete tief die angenehm laue Abendluft ein. Eine kühle Brise wehte und ließ die Blätter an den Bäumen leise rascheln, die sich mittlerweile schon langsam rot färbten.

Ein leichtes Lächeln hatte sich auf sein Gesicht gelegt und er schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, um dem Singen der Vögel zu lauschen, die ebenfalls die letzten Sonnenstrahlen genossen, bevor es wieder kälter werden würde und ein Teil von ihnen ihre Reise in den Süden antreten würde.

Dann sah er wieder auf und drehte leicht den Kopf, um seinen Gefährten ansehen zu können, der ihn auf diesem Spaziergang durch den herbstlichen Park begleitete. Genauer gesagt war er sogar der Grund, dass sie überhaupt hier draußen waren und Schiller nicht seit Tagen alleine in seinem Arbeitszimmer saß und an seinem Stück arbeitete.

Charlotte und Caroline hatten zwar versucht, ihn dazu zu bewegen, das Haus zu verlassen, aber er hatte ihre Ratschläge ignoriert. Erst als Goethe vor der Tür gestanden hatte und gedroht hatte, nicht eher wieder zu gehen, bis Schiller wenigstens einen kleinen Spaziergang mit ihm unternommen hätte, hatte er die Arbeit, wenn auch etwas widerwillig niedergelegt und war mit ihm nach draußen gegangen.

Er musste jedoch trotz allem zugeben, dass es ihm gut tat und er sich wohlfühlte, als er langsam am Ufer der Ilm entlang schlenderte. Sie hatten Recht gehabt, frische Luft würde ihm gut tun. Er fühlte sich endlich einmal wieder lebendig, auch wenn er es trotz allem nicht erwarten konnte, zurück zu seinem Arbeitsplatz zu kehren und die Ideen aufzuschreiben, die ihm hier draußen beim Gespräch mit Goethe gekommen waren.

Der jedoch betrachtete gerade fasziniert eine Blume am Wegesrand. Schiller blieb stehen und beobachtete schmunzelnd seinen Freund, der die Blume sehr interessiert ansah. Da drehte Goethe sich plötzlich um und lächelte ihn an. Er deutete auf die Blume als er sagte: „Dies ist eine Lycoris Radiata, wissen Sie?

Schiller hob die Augenbrauen und sah auf die in dieser Jahreszeit bereits verwelkte Blume. „Wenn Sie das sagen… Ich kann nur sagen, dass diese Blume bestimmt sehr schön aussieht, wenn sie blüht. Gerade sieht sie ja eher etwas traurig aus“

Goethe verdrehte schmunzelnd die Augen und fuhr fort mit seinen Erklärungen. „Bei uns heißt sie rosarote Spinnenlilie. Sie kommt eigentlich aus Asien und wächst hier normalerweise nicht einfach so. Sie muss mit Vorsatz gepflanzt werden. Der Samen von dieser hier ist wahrscheinlich vom Friedhof herübergeweht worden und hat sich hier abgesetzt.“

Schiller runzelte etwas die Stirn, lächelte aber noch immer leicht. „Vom Friedhof sagen Sie?“

„Ja, die Blume wird dort häufig gepflanzt, weil sie dafür steht, dass man jemandem nie wieder begegnen wird und für die Erinnerung an einen Menschen. Sie wird deshalb oft in der Nähe von Gräbern gepflanzt.“ Goethe sah nachdenklich auf die bereits verblühte Lilie. „Man sagt, wenn man einen Menschen zum letzten Mal sieht, blüht diese Blume am Wegesrand.“

Schiller musste schmunzeln und ging einen Schritt auf Goethe zu. „Dann können wir ja froh sein, dass sie nun nicht blüht, denn ich habe noch nicht vor, jetzt schon zu gehen und Sie ja hoffentlich auch nicht.“

Goethe hob wieder den Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen, ein leichtes Lächeln hatte sich auch auf sein Gesicht geschlichen. „Natürlich nicht. Diese Legende ist doch sowieso nur Humbug. Nichts, was man ernst nehmen sollte.“

„Nun dann. Kommen Sie, mir kam gerade eine Idee zum Demetrius von der ich mir ihre Meinung erbitte.“

Schmunzelnd wandte Goethe sich jetzt wieder endgültig von der Pflanze ab und seinem Freund zu. „Dann schießen Sie mal los.“

Damit setzten Sie ihren Weg fort, Schiller angeregt redend und Goethe ihm achtsam zuhörend und gelegentlich etwas einwerfend. Der Gedanke an die Rosarote Spinnenlilie war schon fast wieder vergessen.

Schiller war krank. Mal wieder. Den ganzen Winter über hatte er unter seinen unzähligen Krankheiten gelitten und sie hatten sich nur selten gesehen. Kaum hatte Schiller sich wieder einigermaßen erholt, war Goethe krank geworden, was bei Schiller, als er davon hörte, einen erneuten Rückfall verursachte.

Mittlerweile hatten sich beide wieder einigermaßen erholt und Goethe war auf einen Spaziergang ausgegangen. Frische Luft hatte schon immer auf gutem Wege zur Genesung beigetragen.

Als er an der Esplanade vorbei kam, sah er wie die Tür zum Hause Schillers sich öffnete und eben jener heraustrat. Bei ihm seine Schwägerin Caroline von Wolzogen, die ihn am Arm gefasst hatte und stützte, als er die Treppen vor der Haustür hinunter und auf die Straße trat.

Kaum stand er dort, hatte auch er bereits Goethe bemerkt und wartete lächelnd auf ihn. Dieser setzte nun auch ein Lächeln auf und ging auf seinen Freund zu.

„Herr von Goethe, wie schön Sie hier zu sehen? Wo wollen Sie denn hin?“

„Ich dachte, ich gehe nur mal ein Stückchen spazieren. Frische Luft hat noch nie geschadet. Mich verwundert es eher, Sie hier draußen zu sehen.“ Ein Schmunzeln hatte sich auf Goethes Gesicht geschlichen, als er das sagte, wohl wissend, dass Schiller normalerweise eher selten das Haus verließ.

Dieser lächelte jedoch nur glücklich. „Mir geht es bereits besser und ich dachte, ich besuche einmal das Theater. Ich war schon lange nicht mehr dort, um mir ein Stück anzusehen.“

Dies verwunderte Goethe nun doch. Es war normal, dass Schiller seinen Sturkopf durchsetzte und er glaubte auch, dass es ihm gut tun würde, das Haus einmal zu verlassen, aber dass dies auf Willen Schillers und nicht seiner Frau und Schwägerin geschah, war neu. Sonst nutzte Schiller eigentlich immer jede freie Minute, um an seinem neuen Stück zu arbeiten. Andererseits sprachen Sie hier auch vom Theater. Was dieses Etablissment anging, konnte Schiller wirklich ein wahrer Dickschädel sein.

„Wollen Sie mich vielleicht begleiten?“

Die Stimme riss Goethe aus seinen Gedanken und zurück in die Realität, in der er immer noch vor Schiller stand und sich mit diesem unterhielt. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich fürchte nein. Ich bin doch noch nicht wieder ganz auf den Beinen und werde wohl lieber wieder nach Hause zurückkehren.“

„Wie schade, ich hoffe, wir sehen uns demnächst einmal wieder. Werden Sie schnell wieder gesund, mich verlangt nach Ihrer Gegenwart.“ Schiller grinste ihn an und das brachte Goethe unwillkürlich zum Schmunzeln.

„Das muss gerade der Richtige sagen. Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie sich nicht überanstrengen.“

Schiller winkte ab. „Keine Sorge, ich weiß schon, was ich tue.“

Goethe nickte nur. „Dann viel Spaß Ihnen. Ich warte auf Ihre Briefe und Ideen.“

Schiller grinste ihn noch einmal an und wendete sich dann ab, um gestützt von Caroline zum Theater zu gehen.

Goethe sah ihm noch kurz hinterher und beobachtete die kränklich aussehende Gestalt, die trotz ihrer körperlichen Leiden stolz und geradezu majestätisch daher schritt. Bis auf seine leichenblasse Haut, sein von Krankheiten ausgezehrtes Gesicht und seine von Augenringen untermalten Augen, die einen mit einer gewissen Müdigkeit und Resigniertheit von all den Leiden ansahen, ließ nichts auf das kränkliche Leben dieses Mannes schließen. Sein Gang war stolz und in der Öffentlichkeit trug er meist ein freundliches Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sein Geist schien an all dem keinen Anteil zu nehmen und auch seine Augen blickten ihn oft sanft und beruhigend an. Den müden Blick sah man nur, wenn er in Gedanken versunken zu sein schien oder sich allein glaubte. Goethe hatte ihn bereits oft gesehen, doch immer nur für einen kurzen Moment. Kurz darauf hatte er meist wieder ein Lächeln aufgesetzt und seine Augen hatten Goethe verschmitzt angefunkelt.

Gerade als Goethe sich umdrehen wollte, bemerkte er aus dem Augenwinkel einen blutroten Schimmer und als er sich diesem zuwandte, sah er eine rote Blume dort stehen, mit langen Fäden, die scheinbar nach dem Himmel greifen wollten. Sie stand da, ihre Blüte leuchtete im langsam vergehenden Licht des Tages und Goethe schnürte es für einen Moment die Brust zu, als er sie sah. Blühend direkt vor dem Hause Schillers.

Als am Abend die Nachricht eintraf, dass Schiller im Theater zusammen gebrochen sei und nach Hause gebracht werden musste, sein Zustand unsicher, merkte Goethe, wie eine Betäubung über ihn kam. Er versuchte, den Gedanken abzuschütteln. Es war nur eine dumme Legende, sie hatte nichts zu bedeuten, es war nichts bewiesen, es gab keine wissenschaftliche Grundlage dafür, er sollte es nicht zu ernst nehmen. Aber das Gefühl verschwand nicht, es blieb und er konnte sich dessen nicht erwehren. Sein Kopf schien wie leergefegt und scheinbar alles was er tun konnte, war an seinem Schreibtisch zu sitzen, die Gedanken in seinem Kopf kreisend.

Eines Abends hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Es ging nicht. Er konnte nicht weiter hier sitzen und nichts tun sonst würde er verrückt werden. Es war nicht wahr. Er musste sich getäuscht haben, es konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Also nahm er seinen Mantel und ging hinaus. Es war stockdunkel. Ganz Weimar schlief bereits, aber er konnte nicht. Konnte sich nicht einfach hinlegen und schlafen, als wäre nichts passiert. Seit Tagen zerbrach er sich den Kopf und konnte doch nichts anderes tun, als am Versuch zu scheitern, seine Gedanken zu verdrängen.

Schnellen Schrittes lief er die Esplanade entlang und blieb schließlich vor dem Haus seines Freundes stehen. Es fühlte sich falsch an, hier zu sein, irgendwie sinnlos. Was tat er hier? Es hatte keinen Sinn, was konnte er schon tun?

Seine Angst und seine Gedanken waren irrational, die Blume hatte nichts zu bedeuten. Es war nur eine Blume, kein übernatürliches Zeichen und dennoch fand sein Blick wie von selbst zu der roten Blüte, die am Wegesrand stand und ihn auf eine seltsame Art und Weise herauszufordern schien.

Jetzt, da kein Sonnenlicht auf sie viel und sie geradezu leuchten ließ, wirkte sie irgendwie bedrohlich, als wäre sie tatsächlich ein Omen. Stattdessen fiel das Mondlicht des fast vollständig runden Mondes auf sie und ließ sie dunkel schimmern. Es sah aus, als wäre sie tatsächlich aus Blut gegossen, welches jetzt zurück nach oben streben wollte, zurück zu all den Personen, deren Tod sie bereits begleitet hatte.

Doch das war Blödsinn, irrational, es konnte nicht sein, es war eben ganz einfach nicht möglich.

Und doch wollte das betäubende und irgendwie auch lähmende Gefühl einfach nicht verschwinden. Goethe sah auf die Pflanze, starrte sie an, wollte sie dazu bringen, zu verschwinden, wenn schon nicht von hier, dann wenigstens aus seinen Gedanken. Sie widerte ihn an. Wie sie da stand, als sei sie etwas Besseres, als wüsste sie, was sie hier tat.

Er riss sich von dem Anblick los und sah auf das Haus. Hinter einem Fenster brannte noch Licht und Goethe sah eine schemenhafte Gestalt hinter den Gardinen, wie sie auf und ab lief. Dann verschwand sie für einen kurzen Augenblick, bevor sie wieder auftauchte.

Er spürte wie Tränen langsam an seinen Wangen hinabliefen. Er wollte sie wegstreichen, doch er fühlte sich, als wäre er nicht stark genug dafür. Seine Beine schienen unter ihm nachzugeben, wegzubrechen und er lehnte sich an die Hauswand, ließ die Tränen fließen, sein Körper von Schluchzern geschüttelt.

Und immer sah er die Blume vor sich, wie sie ihn schon sein gesamtes Leben zu verfolgen und zu verhöhnen schien. Immer war sie da. Immer stand sie auf den Gräbern seiner Geliebten, auch auf den Gräbern seiner Kinder hatte er diese Blume pflanzen lassen. Er war nur einmal dort gewesen, als sie geblüht hatten und danach nie wieder. Es war ihm vorgekommen als hätte ihre blutrote Blüte ihn verspotten wollen.

Und jetzt stand sie hier, vor dem Haus seines Freundes, rot und wunderschön. Eine Schönheit, die ihn nicht mehr atmen ließ und ihm das Herz zuschnürte.

Er schloss seine Augen und weitere Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter. Als sie nach langer Zeit endlich versiegt waren, machte er sich mit wackeligen Beinen zurück auf den Weg nach Hause.

Diese Nacht schlief er kaum, er war unruhig und er konnte das Bild nicht aus seinen Gedanken verbannen. Das Bild einer roten Blüte, an der Blut hinunter troff, auf den Boden fiel und als es den Boden berührte, wuchsen weitere Blumen, schossen geradezu in die Höhe, auch von ihnen fielen die Tropfen. Und jeder Tropfen war eine neue Blume. Irgendwann wechselte das Bild und er sah Schiller, geschüttelt von einem Hustenanfall, die in letzter Zeit immer häufiger geworden waren. Goethe sah, wie Schiller einen Blick auf das Taschentuch warf und sein Blick wieder einmal so müde und resigniert und auch ein bisschen traurig wurde. Er versuchte schnell das Taschentuch zu verstecken und wieder sein übliches freches Grinsen aufzusetzen, aber es war zu spät. Goethe hatte die roten Flecken darauf bereits gesehen und als er Schiller in die Augen blickte, wusste er, dass es nicht das erste Mal gewesen war und ganz sicher nicht das Letzte sein würde.

Schweißgebadet schreckte er auf. Sein Kissen war durchnässt und auf seinen Wangen spürte er die getrockneten Spuren von Tränen.

„Er ist tot.“

Er war selbst überrascht wie fest seine Stimme klang, als er die Worte aussprach. Wieder umgab ihn eine gewisse Taubheit, kaum dass er sie gesagt hatte, ein Gefühl von innerer Leere und er fühlte sich, als hätte ihn etwas gelähmt.

Er spürte, wie sich erneut Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten und unfähig sie zurückzuhalten, wendete er sich einfach ab und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit seiner Hand. Lautlos schluchzte er. Die meisten hatten das Zimmer verlassen und den Rest schickte er weg. Er konnte sie jetzt nicht sehen.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte er in seinen Zimmern, versuchte zu schreiben, brachte aber nichts zustande. Es war, als hätte der Tod seine Hand gelähmt und immer wenn er die Feder ansetzen wollte, fiel sie ihm wieder aus der Hand und die Tinte verteilte sich auf dem Blatt, in einem unbestimmten Fleck. Das Papier sog sie auf und der Fleck verbreiterte sich immer weiter, löschte die Worte, die bereits dagestanden hatten mit seiner schwarzen Farbe aus.

Oder sie verschmierten von der Nässe der Tränen, die von Goethes Gesicht auf das Papier fielen. Aber es war ohnehin egal, die Worte schienen wertlos geworden zu sein. Sie bedeuteten nichts mehr, es waren nur Worte. Wieso hatten sie jemals eine so große Bedeutung in seinem Leben eingenommen, wenn sie doch nun schon wieder versiegt zu sein schienen?

Es schien, als wäre die Hälfte seiner Seele, die der Kunst ihre Daseinsberechtigung gegeben hatte und die sie ohne Kompromisse geliebt hatte, verschwunden. Als wäre alles egal geworden, jedes Wort, jeder Satz, nichts konnte das ausdrücken, was er wirklich empfand. Alles schien zu klein und zu unbedeutend und so saß er einfach nur da, während die Tinte und seine Tränen weitere Worte löschten und unleserlich machten, als hätten sie nie existiert. Als wären sie da nie gestanden. Sie waren weg und er empfand nichts mehr.

Erst Wochen später verließ Goethe wieder einmal das Haus. Wie von selbst führten seine Schritte ihn zum Friedhof. Er betrat ihn nicht. Er sah nur auf das Tor, das ihn abgrenzte von der Straße und die Blumen, die davor gepflanzt waren. Sie waren rot, aber ihre Blüten schienen langsam die Köpfe hängen zu lassen. Ihre Zeit war vorbei, sie würden eingehen und erst nächstes Jahr wieder aufblühen und den Friedhof mit ihrer unheilvollen Botschaft säumen.

Goethe konnte sich nicht erwehren, sie schön zu finden, auch jetzt noch, wenn sie ihre Köpfe schon wieder langsam hängen ließen. Und dennoch schnürte ihre Schönheit ihm die Kehle zu. Jedes Mal, wenn er sie sah, fühlte er sich, als würden seine Beine ihn nicht mehr tragen und als könnte er nicht mehr atmen.

Dieses Mal spürte er keine Tränen auf seinem Gesicht. Es waren in letzter Zeit zu viele gewesen. Er hatte keine mehr übrig und erst Recht keine Kraft mehr für sie.

Stattdessen verzerrte es sich zu einer Grimasse und er warf einen letzten Blick auf die Blumen und den dahinterliegenden Friedhof. Dann drehte er sich um und ging nach Hause.

Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen schrieb er wieder. Er schrieb ein Gedicht und vollendete nach Jahren endlich den ersten Teil seines Faust.

Und als Jahre später Schiller erneut beerdigt wurde, legte er die Blätter, die er an eben diesem Tag geschrieben hatte und ein Exemplar des Faust, das er all die Jahre extra aufbewahrt hatte, es war die allererste Ausgabe, die er in der Hand gehalten hatte, zu Schiller ins Grab.

Auf der Rückseite war die Zeichnung einer Blume mit einer roten Blüte und langen Blättern, die wie Fäden in den Himmel zu greifen schienen. Das Papier war an manchen Stellen gewellt, da wo doch noch einzelne Tränen es benetzt hatten. Doch kein einziger Schriftzug war verschmiert, als man unter der Zeichnung lesen konnte: „Lycoris Radiata, die rosarote Spinnenlilie. In Gedenken an meinen geliebten Freund, der mich einst wieder zum Dichter machte, welches ich zu sein so gut als aufgehört hatte. Du nahmst mir die Hälfte meines Daseins und dennoch werde ich dich nie vergessen.

Schicke mir doch auch einmal eine solche Blume, damit ich weiß, dass wir uns noch einmal begegnen werden.

Ich vermisse dich.“

**Author's Note:**

> Nur noch ein kleines Detail. Die Blume blüht eigentlich später im Jahr, hab ich jetzt aber mal zugunsten der Geschichte verändert, ich hoffe, das ist verzeihbar.


End file.
